Some Things Never Change
by weallliveincastles
Summary: Before going off on another adventure the Doctor and Amy decide to take some time to explore the new TARDIS. What happens when Amy gets hungry, they discover the kitchen, and the Doctor meets one of his greatest food foes again?


**A/N: Just a quick little one shot. I got the idea after watching Season 3 again **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. If it did it would be Christmas already and we could have the Christmas Special!**

**Set between Victory of the Daleks and Flesh & Stone**

Some Things Never Change

"So Pond," the Doctor announced to the entire TARDIS, "where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" The Doctor strode around the central console, ready to press any button to take Amy anywhere she wanted to go. "We could go to Raxacoricusfallapatorius. I do have an egg I need to check on. Or New New York. Or Rio during the Olympics!"

Amy laughed at his enthusiasm before saying, "We should go to Rio! But not now."

"Well, where then?" The Doctor asked, stopping in front of Amy. "You're going to have to pick _something_!"

She leaned back on the railing surrounding the TARDIS console and began to think. While all the Doctor's suggestions sound amazing – as they always did – there was one thing lurking in the back of Amy's mind that she wanted to do.

"Could we explore the TARDIS?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Explore the TARDIS?" the Doctor repeated, "Explore the TARDIS. Explore the TARDIS…We _should_ explore the TARDIS! I haven't had a good proper look 'round since she recreated herself. I need to find the library."

"And the pool." Amy giggled.

The Doctor jumped up a few stairs and threw open one of the many doors around the TARDIS console. "After you!" he gestured grandly at the entrance. Amy sprang to the door, holding back a smile.

"What are we going to find?"

"Anything and everything!" the Doctor grinned wildly.

Amy then dove into the long hallway with the Doctor following right behind her. As it turned out then did find the library and the pool (which turned out to be on the second floor of the library) as well as the wardrobe, the planetarium (a rather large one seeing as it had to hold the entire universe), and the observation deck. Just as Amy began to get a bit hungry, they discovered the kitchen of the TARDIS. It was enormous and had types of cooking equipment from every plant in every galaxy that ever existed. The tiles were made of coral and the countertops were made of a dark colored stone from a planet whose name Amy would never learn to pronounce.

The Doctor made a beeline for a large, silver contraption that looked vaguely like a refrigerator.

"So what do you want?" the Doctor inquired, opening the refrigerator door.

"I honestly don't know." Amy half laughed. "Pick something."

"Oookay." The Doctor began rummaging through all the different drawers and compartments in the refrigerator. From her side view, Amelia could see everything from unusual and slightly disgusting looking food items from places she never hoped to go to mundane ordinary Earth food like pears.

"PEARS?" the Doctor cried in revulsion, "Who put pears in here?"

"What do you have against pears?" asked Amy in confusion as she tried not to giggle.

"What do I have against – ? WHAT DO I HAVE AGAINST PEARS?" shouted the Doctor, "They're DISGUSTING! They are the worst invention in the history of inventions!"

"Oi!" Amy held up her hands in defense, "Let's not take it out on non-pear objects, Doctor!"

After a moment she added, "Wait a second, pears were invented?"

The Doctored heaved a great sigh, "That's not the point! The point is they're nasty!"

The Doctor picked up one of the pears the way a child would pick up any type of green vegetable. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled the scent of the pear. His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"It doesn't smell as terrible as it used to," the Doctor observed. "Why is that?"

"You said it yourself the first time we met." Amy remembered the night the Doctor crash landed in her garden 14 years ago. "You're a new man and you have to get used to it. Maybe this version of you likes pears. You might as well try it."

"No version of me likes pears," the Doctor argued, almost pouting. "Then again..new experiences and all that…Fine I'll _try _it."

The Doctor reluctantly lifted the pear to his mouth and took a bite. Hesitantly, he began to chew.

"Hmm…it's not that bad" he started saying before, "GET IT OUT! GROSS! AH!" The Doctor raced to the nearest trash bin to spit out the chewed-up pear faster than any of the times he had to run away from a deadly adversary.

"GAH!" he spat the pear into the trash can and ran to the sink. Turning the knob for cold water so quickly he almost slipped, the Doctor stuck his head under the faucet. At first he gargled mouthfuls of water before resorting to just gulping the stuff down. After a few minutes he finally stopped drinking and turned off the water. Then, he straightened himself up. Facing Amy, he had a look of complete disgust plastered on his face. The Doctor shuddered, "It's going to take _months _to get that taste out of my mouth!"

Stifling a laugh, Amy commented, "I guess some things never change."

The Doctor nodded, "And they never will."

**A/N: Not my best, but I still love the idea of this happening. Reviews are love in textual format :) **


End file.
